When Love and Hate Collide
by Illuminatedprime
Summary: A young man looking for his father's killer may just fall in love for the very thing he hates


Christian Queen was simply a 14 year old teenage boy when his father was murdered after his concert on the streets of vale.

Christian was scared, after all no one would want their parents stabbed right in front of their own two eyes.

Years later Christian and his father's band still play in his honor.

[ 4 year later ]

In loving memory of the rock star Connor Queen, which was what was written on the tombstone. "I will avenge you father." Christian said as tears ran down his face.

He had a concert to get to at the same amphitheater where his father was stabbed. Christian was taught everything his father new about playing instruments and singing which were his favorite things to do, other than going to Signal academy with his only friend Samantha Swen whom he met shortly after his father's death.

The whole concert was a success, during the concert he had to make a straight face so the fans won't get worried as he played his tribute song to his father and wore his father's armor during his time at Beacon academy which was a futuristic looking armor which was gold and black with the cloak on the back was colored gold. He sang with much grace and elegance even while singing some hardcore songs. His guitar was one of his weapons, a battle axe with guitar strings attached to it.

After the concert the headmaster of Beacon academy Professor Ozpin gave him the chance to attend Beacon academy, while the rest of the band were already Beacon alumni.

The next month was a month of celebration for Christian for he was finally headed to Beacon although Samantha did not attend Beacon, she did make it to Haven academy in the kingdom of Mistral. "Come on man you can live without me." Samantha told Garrett "But I won't get new friends!" Christian retorted the whole argument was in full swing until Samantha dropped Christian off and yelled "Remember to call me on the scroll once you get there!"

Christian sat next to three people a woman with green hair, a man with grey hair, and the most beautiful woman Christian has ever seen with her black hair and amber eyes.

In the duration of airship ride Christian pulled out his guitar and started his song "Home Sweet Home" playing softly as to not bother anyone their a kid with blonde hair came by and sat down next to Christian. "Hey, aren't you Christian Queen? One of the most amazing singers ever?" The boy asked "I'm Jaune Arc and a big fan." Jaune continued. Now that brought the attention of a few of the kids including the group next to you. "This is gonna be a long ride." Christian whispered to himself. Christian got up and walked to a bathroom on the ship and looked at himself, he had a scar on his right eye which was white and the other cyan, many believe he's blind in the white eye but he can still see with a enhanced vision. He also had tan skin and muscular yet skinny body type, With Jet Black hair. 'Damn I'm good looking' he thought

Christian sat back down at his seat and noticed the beautiful woman by herself and Garrett took this chance to introduce himself. "Hey, my name is Christian Queen I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Christian said calmly but in his mind all kinds of mental warnings were going off. "Likewise, I am Cinder Fall the other girl is Emerald and the boy is Mercury." Cinder replied. And in Christian's head he thought 'Am i in love?'

The airship soon arrived at Beacon and with that many waves of kids spilled out of the airships. Christian was walking in the courtyard of the school until he found the place for the orientation. Professor Ozpin was giving his speech about the potential power of the students and how they were going to reach that goal. "I'm Yang, and who are you cutie?" Yang, the girl that sneaked up to him, almost gave him a heart attack. "I'm Christian Queen." Garrett said blushing at her comment. "Well this is Ruby." Yang continued as she pointed to the girl hiding behind her. Then a girl comes whom you recognized as Weiss Schnee, whom he remembered playing for, starts yelling at Ruby. "It's happening again!" Ruby cried.

The time for sleep had finally come for Christian, although he did not sleep bare chested his lack of shirts he had in his small duffle bag made him do it, he soon saw Yang checking him out, so he gave her a little show, teasing her so much that she had him sleep near her, but he did not focus on her, but on Cinder. He thought of her till he went to sleep.


End file.
